iRan to You
by RAMonster
Summary: A fluffy Seddie one-shot, R&R please, hope you enjoy.


Disclaimer: I own almost nothing, and definitely not icarly, so Dan please don't sue me, and yes I know it's really fluffy and OOC but I don't care, this is my reality!

"My name is Freddie Benson" I spoke into the camera slowly from my hospital bed. My face was drawn from all the chemo and my once rich brown hair was gone. The screen to the camera was facing me so I could see myself, but I couldn't bring myself to look at the ghoul looking back at me. "My mother urged me to do this sort of video will." I paused and collected my thoughts, "Turn it off please."

The nurse complied and stepped out of the room, this was not easy for me, a 17 year old kid with pancreatic cancer. When my mom was offered a better job a few years ago, away from Seattle, I was forced to move away from my friends and the iCarly webcast. They had done fine without me though; I still tuned in to to watch it when it was on, I still mentally laughed at Sam's berating of their new technical producer, Gibby.

I selected my random Love Songs playlist from my computer and "Running Away" by AM was the first song to whisper from the speakers. I quickly changed it, "Hey Fredweird, I like that song" a small smile played at tired lips, I switched it back again before I turned to the blonde haired demon at my door.

"Hey Sam" I whispered, "What are you doing here?" She stepped slowly into the room, sitting on a stool beside my bed. "I ran away" She said in that usual dismissive Sam fashion while blue eyes studied the linoleum floor.

"So you ran away, and came 2,500 miles to see me?" I chuckled a little bit. Wow this had been the first time I laughed out loud since I had gotten sick, I looked at Sam and could actually smile genuinely.

"I guess so" she said, I decided to torture her a little bit, "Aw Princess Puckett missed her Freddie-bear?" Without as much as a missed beat she punched my shoulder. "Ow, easy with the dying kid" she punched my shoulder again, "Not funny Benson"

I raised my hands in surrender, "I have missed you guys" She looked into my eyes, I could tell she was hiding something, most likely the reason for her trip. Her eyes were starting to tear up, I had never seen Sam Puckett cry "Why didn't you tell us Freddie?"

I crossed my hands in my lap and proceeded to stare at them, "I wanted you all to remember the happy, healthy Freddie. I didn't want anyone to see me like this"I scooted over to the edge of the bed and she climbed up next to me. She lay on her side, facing me, her blue eyes closed to keep the tears from spilling past the emotional armor she wore.

I brushed a strand of blond hair from her face, "I didn't want YOU to see me like this" I said quietly, then before she could say anything, "When we moved here I accepted that I couldn't change it, I didn't want to leave Seattle, all my friends and iCarly; but you know once I got here the only person I couldn't forget was you."

She rested her head on the little pocket between my shoulder and chest, "What about Carly?" She whispered into the thin fabric of my light blue tee shirt. I shook my head a little, "What about her? I… l…love you Sam." The words didn't flow as easily I had hoped they would, but if my sickness gave me anything was a sense of carpe diem.

She swallowed hard, like she was expecting my words, but was thinking of the proper reaction to what I had said. "I love you more Fredpork" she whispered and rose up to gently press her lips to mine. Sam was acting quite out of character, but I didn't care, she was Sam.

"Sam, I know I could only have a few months left, but I would like to spend them with you" She opened her eyes and blue locked with brown, "What do you mean Benson?"

I reached to my bedside table and picked up a shoebox, I set it on my lap and fiddled with the lid until it came off. I moved several envelopes out of the way with slender fingers. Finally finding the small velvet box, "You don't have to say 'yes', I wouldn't blame you if you didn't…" before I could finish she put a finger to my lips and shushed me. " Freddie, I hate to spoil the surprise, but your Mom called me. She asked me to come; I ran to you Freddie." She took the box from my fingers and opened it, without a word she slipped the three diamond ring onto the appropriate finger. Resting her hand against my face she kissed me again, "So, Yes nub".

It took six months of remission before my new bride and I could return to Seattle. Six months turned to six years as we basked in each other's company, we argued, a lot actually but in the end our arguments made our relationship stronger. Six years turned into sixteen when we watched our daughter go on her first date. I can only hope that sixteen will turn to sixty and more.

I love my Princess Puckett, and I will keep you close forever.

PS- I never finished that video will, Sorry Mom.


End file.
